Les yeux chocolat
by Mrs-RegBlack
Summary: - Rose, pourquoi? - Scorpius...je... - Tais toi. - Monsieur Malefoy ! Par ici ! - Miss Weasley est dans le café ? - La rumeur comme quoi votre famille et la famille Potter-Weasley vont s'unir, est-elle vraie ? - Monsieur Malefoy ! Une photo ! - Est-il vrai que votre couple idyllique avec Mademoiselle Weasley est fini ? - S'il vous plait, Monsieur Malefoy...


C'est un joli endroit, ici. Les murs sont crème et les tables sont en chêne. Ça sent le chocolat chaud, et puis, il a le chauffage. On entend des bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquent et les conversations des gens. Ça sent aussi les crêpes.

Je la vois passer la porte du café en trottinant sur ses hauts talons. Elle enlève son manteau trempé et remet en place sa jolie robe violette, celle qu'on avait acheté à Paris. 200 euros.

\- Excuse moi Scorpius, elle murmure en me faisant la bise, Je suis en retard.

Oui, j'avais remarqué. J'ai poireauté environ trente minutes sur le trottoir, sous la pluie, avant de rentrer dans le café. Ma chemise me colle à la peau, mes cheveux sont plaqués sur mes tempes et mes chaussures font « squik-squik » quand je marche. Mais Rose a toujours eu cette manie de croire qu'on peut tout se faire pardonner avec un sourire candide.

Elle sent la cannelle.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Elle me regarde bizarrement, surement parce que avant j'aurai ronchonné. Elle a du prendre l'habitude avec le temps.

Il y a un silence gênant et la pluie fait « plik-plok » sans cesse. Je mange mon cookie au chocolat.

\- Scorpius, je voulais te voir parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas mal...très mal...

Elle recommence avec son air candide à la con.

Si elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi, si seulement elle se _souciait_ de mon bien-être, elle serait pas partie.

\- Regarde moi Rose, j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Je vais absolument bien !, je fais avec un sourire crispé. Un café serré, s'il vous plait ! je hurle presque au serveur.

Elle me regarde, surprise, avec ses grands yeux chocolat, surement parce que avant je ne buvais jamais de café serré.

\- Et eu...du thé aux fruits rouges pour moi, s'il vous plait.

Je me rappelle, j'en avais des stocks avant, chez moi.

Pourtant, j'ai jamais bu ce truc.

Ça doit être de là que venait le gout framboise de ses baisers.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu le vis mal mais...

\- Qu'est ce que je vis mal ?!

Elle recule un peu. J'ai du m'emporter. Légèrement.

\- Notre rupture, Scorpius, notre rupture...

\- Une rupture ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ?

Elle soupire et tapote la table en bois de ses ongles mauves.

Et je me sens bête. Parce que oui, il y a eu un semblant de « quelque chose » entre nous, et parce que oui, j'y ai vraiment cru.

Beurk ! Pourquoi j'ai commandé un café serré ?

C'est trop fort, c'est amer !

Je pousse ma tasse du bout des doigt, dégouté.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé le café serré, Scorpius. Tu veux que je te commande un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, comme avant ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis « comme avant » ?, je demande, la voix brisée. Parce que tu penses que ça pourra être un jour « comme avant » ?

Et merde.

Oui, je veux un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle.

Comme avant.

\- Oh Scorpius ...

Elle baisse les yeux. Ses yeux qu'elle a trop maquillés aujourd'hui. Du fard à paupière violet, du mascara et de l'eye-liner.

Inutile de se demander pourquoi j'aime le chocolat après avoir vu des yeux comme ça.

\- Je suis tellement désolée...

Moi aussi, je suis désolé de ton comportement.

\- Pourquoi t'es là aujourd'hui ? Pour me rappeler à quel point je suis un looser?

\- Non, je te promets que tu n'es pas un looser c'est juste que...que...

Elle cherche ses mots. Qu'elle cherche encore longtemps ! Ça m'évitera de me les prendre dans la figure.

\- C'est juste que quoi ?

Elle écarte une mèche de ses cheveux roux châtains qui lui cachait le visage et se prend la tête entre les mains.

\- T'étais tout pour moi! On était _heureux_! Alors, dis moi.

Une larme coule sur sa joue et son maquillage coule avec.

\- J'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Dis le moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai foiré, Rose !?

Elle mord ses lèvres vermeilles.

Rose, toujours aussi naïve. Elle maltraite ses jouets et se lamente quand ils se cassent.

Aussi douce que froide.

La pluie fait toujours « plik-plok »

\- Rien. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Scorpius...

Dans ce cas, si je suis si formidable que ça, pourquoi ça ne peut pas exclure le reste ?

\- Je sais que je t'aurai fait du mal Scorpius et puis...

Elle et ses excuses à deux balles.

\- Rose...tais toi...je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as tenu à me voir aujourd'hui, mais je n'aurai pas du venir.

Plus je parle, plus mes yeux s'embuent.

\- Scorpius, je suis tellement désolée...si tu savais...

Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

Elle a toujours la peau aussi douce.

Je me lève de ma chaise, met mes lunettes et en rabat ma capuche sur ma tête et sort en trombe du café.

 _\- Monsieur Malefoy ! Par ici !_

 _\- Elle est dans le café ?_

 _\- La rumeur comme quoi votre famille et la famille Potter-Weasley vont s'unir, est-elle vraie ?_

 _\- Monsieur Malefoy ! Une photo !_

 _\- Est-il vrai que votre couple idyllique avec Mademoiselle Weasley est fini ?_

 _\- S'il vous plait, Monsieur Malefoy..._

Et mes larmes font « plik-plok », encore plus fort que la pluie.

Je ne sens plus l'odeur de la cannelle.


End file.
